


baikingu

by fawnmon (hartbeat)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Belly Kink, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gen, Jogress Evolution | DNA Digivolution, M/M, SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbeat/pseuds/fawnmon
Summary: turns out, jogress makes you hungry.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Daiken Discord Server, Daiken Week 2020





	baikingu

**Author's Note:**

> this is for day 8 of daiken week, which is a free day, so i decided to go back and do the “food as love” prompt that i didn’t do on day 6. needless to say i got extremely carried away. you can see the rest of my daiken week pieces on [my pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/53056952) (i did art for the rest of them!)
> 
> important note: buffets are called “viking” (バイキング/baikingu) in japan, so that’s what i used as the title and had daisuke call the place out loud but i pretty much used buffet aside from that to not confuse people too much lol

“guys, i’m  _ starving,”  _ daisuke moans as soon as he steps foot in the real world again after a long day of rebuilding the digital world and destroying dark towers.

“you’re always hungry,” miyako snarks at him, brushing off her skirt and gathering poromon into her arms to exit the computer lab with the others. 

“no, i really mean it! my stomach is  _ empty,”  _ daisuke groans as he follows her out, pressing a hand against it as it growls. miyako isn’t wrong — daisuke is usually ready to eat at any given moment — but lately he’s been hungry  _ all the time,  _ and never more so than when he returns from the digital world. “c’mon, i can’t be the only one who wants to eat!”

daisuke’s own digimon bounds after him, impressively fast considering he currently has no legs.

“i’m hungry too!” chicomon squeaks as he bounces around daisuke’s feet, “let’s all go get something to eat!”

“i’ve got to go home,” iori says, dully, predictably. “my mom is making dinner.”

“good for you, but my parents aren’t gonna be home tonight,” daisuke whines. “i’m too tired to cook my own food...”

as usual, everyone’s already dismissed him, heading down their respective streets. even ken, who had to exit through the same tv as the rest of the team due to his being smashed by the dark tower digimon they were fighting, has pointedly ignored daisuke’s whining and parted from the group as soon as they get outside to head back to tamachi. with a frustrated sigh, daisuke scoops chicomon up and jogs over to meet hikari on the sidewalk.

“could we at least grab a snack on the way home?“ he asks hopefully.

“sorry, daisuke-kun, i have to meet oniichan,” hikari says. “you should have eaten a bigger breakfast.”

daisuke is crestfallen. “i did eat a big breakfast!” 

in fact, when he’d complained to his mother this morning over his third bowl of cereal that he’s been hungrier than usual, she complained right back to him about how his puberty was going to eat her out of house and home. 

“believe me, he did,” chicomon giggles in his arms. “he eats as much as a digimon!”

“as much as a… digimon...” daisuke repeats. “wait a second. maybe that’s it!”

hikari gives him a puzzled look.

“ichijouji!” he shouts suddenly, turning on his heel and running down the sidewalk in the opposite direction toward his jogress partner.

at the sound of his name, ken freezes in his tracks, giving daisuke enough time to catch up with him. as he runs up beside him and pauses to catch his breath, his stomach gives another loud growl that causes ken to shoot him a startled look.

“ichijouji —“ daisuke pants, “would you like to go get some food with me?”

ken’s eyes widen.

“motomiya-kun, i—” 

what was sure to be a polite decline is interrupted by another guttural growl. but this time, it’s coming from  _ ken,  _ not daisuke. triumphant, daisuke shoots up and points an accusatory finger at ken’s tummy.

_ “aha!  _ i knew it. you’re hungry, too!”

clearly embarrassed, ken shifts away from him and brushes his hair behind his ear, averting his gaze.

“it’s almost dinnertime.”

“yeah, but it’s not just that. i bet you’ve been just as hungry as me lately,” daisuke taunts, his free hand now resting confidently on his hip.

“i don’t know what you’re talking about,” ken mumbles, unconvincingly, as his mutinous stomach growls again. he tries to muffle it with leafmon, to no avail.

“it’s our jogress, isn’t it?” daisuke presses. “that’s when it started! i was so hungry that first night i ate everything in the fridge!”

ken’s cheeks flush bright red. “i... do recall being similarly famished that night.”

daisuke grins widely.

“and we just jogressed today! so you must be as hungry as i am right now. the others just don’t get it.”

ken’s hand rubs at the side of his neck, still embarrassed. daisuke leans in.

“so... what do you say? will you come eat with me? there’s a really great viking just around the corner, and i can walk you to the train station when we’re done!”

ken looks down at leafmon, who nudges encouragingly into the front of his shirt. after another moment of silent deliberation, he relents.

“i suppose i could... but i’d have to call mama first and let her know i won’t be coming home for dinner.”

“unless you want seconds,” daisuke giggles, winking at him. “or, more like thirds or fourths or fifths, since we’ll definitely be getting more than one plate here.”

ken looks at him doubtfully, but nods. “i’ll be right back.” 

he heads to a nearby phone booth while daisuke rocks back and forth on the sidewalk, doing his best to ignore the hollow ache in his belly. it’ll be full soon, he tells himself. the poor buffet won’t know what hit it.

once permission is granted, it only takes a few minutes for them to make their way over to the restaurant. daisuke pushes open the door for ken and leads him inside with a big grin on his face. they pay their way in at the counter and claim a table near the buffet, so they have easy access to the food. 

the restaurant is moderately upscale, the kind of place you go for birthdays and graduations — or at least, the motomiyas do. the buffet is laid out in the center of it, on a single long countertop that spans the length of the restaurant. there’s a variety of food, japanese and otherwise, divided into sections based on origin and course. the smell drifting over from it is  _ heavenly. _ daisuke doesn’t even bother sitting down, ready to grab a plate and pile it high with foods of all kinds. licking his lips in anticipation, he motions for ken to follow him.

“c’mon, let’s get started!”

he gets one plate for himself and one for chicomon, stacking as much food as he can fit on each, a chaotic mix of whatever he thinks looks tastiest. meat, rice, pizza, tempura — a bit of everything ends up falling into the pile. when he returns to the table, ken is already sitting there with a single plate, which is full but neatly organized into sections of different food, japanese choices like sushi, curry rice, and dumplings. daisuke sets down his two plates and sits down across from ken.

“think you can keep up with me, ichijouji?” he taunts over the veritable mountain of food on his plate.

ken looks up at him doubtfully. “i’ll try.”

challenge accepted.

daisuke immediately begins shoveling food into his mouth, moaning blissfully at his first bite of steak. his stomach instantly rumbles for more, and who’s he to deny it? he dispatches half his plate in a haze of gluttony before realizing that ken hasn’t even touched his yet. he seems to be purposefully avoiding daisuke’s hedonistic display, occupying himself with selecting a single piece of sushi from his plate to offer to the digimon sitting on the table beside it. but first, he plucks the little pink orb off of leafmon’s face and places it down on a napkin to keep it clean.

daisuke chokes down a half-chewed chunk of chicken and gasps,

“i always thought that was his mouth!”

ken looks at daisuke like he’s crazy while leafmon opens his tiny mouth wide to accept the sushi. “it’s a pacifier!”

“i didn’t know!” daisuke laughs. he turns to leafmon and cups his hands around his mouth in a crude approximation of wormmon’s pincers.

“this is the first time i’ve seen you with a mouth that wasn’t sideways,” he says, clapping his hands open and closed.

“motomiya-kun, be nice!” ken scolds, rolling the pink pacifier on the table back and forth with one finger. “he’s just a  _ baby, _ after all.”

“i’m just saying...” daisuke mumbles, shoving a spoonful of fried rice in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. “does stingmon have a mouth?”

“of course he does,” ken replies, cheeks going pink. “it’s just hidden.”

daisuke takes another big bite of rice and then asks, mouth still full,

“does  _ paildramon _ have a mouth?”

“yes!” both the baby digimon cry in unison, as if they were still combined. then chicomon giggles. “but it’s sideways, too!”

“huh, weird,” chuckles daisuke. he turns his gaze to ken. “anyway, you should have gotten leafmon his own plate. that’s not gonna be enough food for both of you, even with seconds.”

“but we always share our food,” ken says softly, looking between his plate and his partner. 

“he can share with me instead!” chicomon offers.

“can i, ken-chan?” leafmon asks.

“go ahead,” ken nods encouragingly, though he looks a little wistful about it. leafmon chirps happily and digs into the plate of food along with his jogress partner.

_ “chicomon _ is sharing his food?” daisuke’s mouth drops open so suddenly that a piece of chicken falls right out of it back onto his plate. then a grin spreads across his face. “he must really like you, leafmon!”

he reaches out to playfully prod the green digimon’s tail with his chopsticks and ken swiftly smacks them away, but the warm blush on his face deepens as he watches their partners eat together.

“hey, ichijouji, you better hurry up and eat too or you’ll never get to have seconds,” daisuke teases.

“patience, motomiya. unlike you, i’m not trying to choke myself.”

with an amazing amount of restraint for someone whose stomach was just crying out for help minutes ago, ken methodically begins his meal. daisuke finds himself watching intently as ken moves around his plate in an orderly fashion, completely consuming each portion of food before progressing to the next. he eats with such poise and care, using chopsticks on food that daisuke would just plunge his fingers into and dabbing at his mouth with a napkin instead of smacking his lips. he doesn’t even allow himself to burp aloud, delicately stifling the emission with the back of his hand in a way daisuke finds kind of  _ adorable.  _ even with his considerate pace, ken manages to clear his plate in record time, wiping it clean of even the smallest crumbs. daisuke, whose plate had mysteriously cleared itself too while he was busy watching ken eat, raises his brows.

“wow, i guess you really  _ were _ hungry,”

with a blush tinting his cheeks, ken nods. “i never used to be this hungry… it has to be jogress. it uses our energy too... and i guess that makes us as hungry as they are after evolving.”

he nods at the two digimon beside them, who have also finished their plate.

“that’s what i was thinking,” daisuke agrees. “i could eat a whole monochromon right now.”

ken gives a melodic laugh at that. “even after all that food?”

“what, you think i’m  _ finished?” _ daisuke pushes his chair back and stands up to slam his hands on the table and lean in toward ken with a sly grin. “that was just an appetizer.”

ken stares at him in alarm.

“c’mon, let’s go get seconds!”

“get us some, too!” chicomon exclaims, bouncing up and down and causing the empty plates to shake.

daisuke reaches out to grab ken’s hand off the table and tug him to his feet. ken twists his wrist easily out of his grasp, but nevertheless follows him hesitantly back to the buffet and picks up a new plate.

daisuke immediately starts piling his with second helpings of everything he’s already tried, adding in some that he hasn’t yet as he comes across them. ken stands beside him, carefully selecting individual pieces of sushi to line his plate with.

“i don’t want to overeat,” he says nervously as he reaches for a pair of tongs daisuke has just put down. 

“come on, a little overeating could do you good! you’re way too skinny.” he pokes ken in the ribs, making him scowl and step further down the buffet to keep his distance. but daisuke follows right after him, standing beside him in his new spot.

“oh, oh, here, try this,” daisuke says, reaching over and dumping a huge scoop of noodles in the middle of ken’s neatly-organized plate. ken shoots him a withering glare.

“i guess this plate is full now.”

“you’ll just have to get another after, then.” daisuke gives him a cheeky grin.

ken heads back to the table and daisuke follows suit as soon as he’s finished preparing both his plate and a second one for chicomon and leafmon to share. the digimon cheer as he sets it down in front of them and immediately dig in.

“don’t eat too fast,” ken chides his partner fondly, stroking the leaf at the tip of his tail. he looks up and sees daisuke with his cheeks already stuffed full like a hamster, and adds: “you too, motomiya.”

not bothering to swallow, daisuke urges, “i’m telling you, the soba is the best. are you gonna try it?”

ken plucks up a modest chunk of noodles and ferries them to his mouth, delicately slurping them up and letting the food sit on his tongue for a moment as he savors the spicy flavor. much to daisuke’s delight, his brows quirk in surprise and he hums his approval. after swallowing the mouthful, he nods up at daisuke.

“that  _ is _ really good.”

“see? you should always trust me when it comes to food, i have great taste.”

“i’ll keep that in mind,” ken chuckles, grabbing himself another, larger scoop of noodles and moaning out a pleased “mmm,” as he chews them.

daisuke’s pupils dilate at the sound, and he quickly shovels some food into his own mouth to distract himself. but his gaze keeps trailing back up to ken’s, magnetically drawn to the soft shape of his lips as they slowly suck the noodles from his chopsticks. as good as the food tastes, he gets more satisfaction from watching ken enjoy it.

ken doesn’t seem to be completely oblivious to daisuke’s attention, his eyes darting up to meet his every so often over his plate. his face flushes darker, and daisuke suspects it’s due to more than just the spiciness of his food. once he finishes the noodles and pops the last few pieces of sushi into his mouth to clear his plate, he places his chopsticks neatly down and says,

“thank you for recommending that, motomiya-kun. it was delicious.”

“i guess you’re all full then?” daisuke asks, a teasing edge to his tone.

“actually...” ken says, “i was thinking you could show me a few more of your favorites.”

“thirds it is!” daisuke exclaims gleefully as he hops up again. this time ken allows him to hold his hand while he drags him back to the buffet. ken doesn’t grab a plate, instead watching as daisuke grabs two and starts preparing matching meals for them both. he decides to forgo the japanese food, which ken has already eaten a lot of, and instead picks up a variety of foreign foods, mostly greasy american dishes, to get ken out of his comfort zone.

daisuke waits till they’ve walked back to the table to give ken his plate, only presenting it to him once he’s sat down as if he himself had cooked it. “here it is, the chef’s special!”

playing along with a grin and giggle, ken asks, “what’s on the menu?”

“i’ve picked out some  _ exotic _ foods for you to try today. smoked sausage, sliced sirloin, barbecue wings, and a bunch of delicious fried stuff on the side.”

“sounds exquisite,” ken responds with a polite little bow of his head.

“well then, dig in,” daisuke says, and ken obediently picks up his chopsticks and reaches for one of the sausages.

“no, wait, try the sirloin first,” daisuke interrupts, pointing to it on ken’s plate with his own chopsticks. 

ken changes course, grabbing the recommended cut of meat instead. he takes a small bite out of the tender slice and hums in approval as he chews and swallows it. daisuke stuffs his own slice into his mouth all at once, chewing ungracefully as he watches ken savor it.

“this is a lot of meat, motomiya-kun,” ken observes between bites. “do you not like vegetables?”

“eh, there’s some vegetables in there somewhere, under all the breading,” daisuke replies with a dismissive wave of his hand, grabbing and crunching on a french fry for emphasis.

“potatoes hardly count,” ken snickers, but also grabs a fry with his chopsticks to try. that gets daisuke laughing too.

“haven’t you heard of  _ finger food?” _

ken flushes and pouts.

“i don’t want to make a mess!”

“well, you’ll have to with the wings.”

“if you insist,” ken sighs, placing his chopsticks down to pluck another fry off his plate. he rubs the grease on his napkin afterwards. daisuke shoves his fingers in his mouth one by one and sucks the salt off, much to ken’s visible disdain.

“go ahead, try a wing,” daisuke presses, leaning forward as he grabs one of his own.

ken grimaces, but reaches out to gingerly pull one of the wings off his plate with two fingers. he sniffs it before pressing it to his tongue, tasting the tangy sauce it’s drenched in. with another approving hum, he begins to take dainty bites out of it, eating carefully around the bones until they are all that’s left.

by the time he’s finished one, daisuke’s already devoured three and is once again making a show of sucking on his saucy fingertips. ken frowns and wipes his fingers on the napkin, then brings it up to his face and dabs away the sauce that had gotten smeared on his lips. but there’s still more wings on his plate, and as daisuke has already observed, ken likes to eat each portion before moving onto the next. so daisuke watches with a grin as ken reluctantly picks up another one, dirtying his fingers again.

this time he doesn’t bother to clean his fingers between wings, making his way through the small pile in steady succession. his reluctance fades by the third one as he adjusts to the process and starts to enjoy it, making pleased noises as he nips at the skin, tongue sometimes slipping out to catch a piece of meat caught between the slender bones. daisuke observes him all the while, leaning forward as he absently chews his fries, mesmerized. despite his valiant efforts to remain clean, by the time ken gets to the last wing there’s sauce smeared on his fingers and mouth and little dribbling down his chin. after swallowing the last bit of meat off the bones he instinctively pulls his forefinger into his mouth and sucks the sauce off, sending a thrill up daisuke’s spine. the moment he realizes what he’s doing, however, he quickly slips it back out and rubs it on his napkin with the rest of his soiled hand, sticky cheeks flushed. as he watches him clean himself off as thoroughly as he can, daisuke can’t help but feel as if he’s just  _ debauched _ him.

a moment later ken is taking up his chopsticks again as if nothing had happened and using them to prod at the next portion on his plate.

“is this tempura?”

“it’s a fried onion ring,” daisuke giggles, sitting up straight again. “it’s freakin’ amazing, just try it.”

ken nods and obediently picks one of the battered rings up with his chopsticks.

“oh, and don’t forget to dip it in the ketchup, i put some on the side there.”

following his order, ken dabs some ketchup on the ring and flips it around to take a bite. daisuke hears the crunch of his teeth sinking through the breading to the onion inside and ken’s resulting purr of delight at the mix of textures. daisuke looks on with a pleased grin as ken makes his way through the small pile he’d put on his plate. however, he can tell ken's starting to slow down, confirmed when he sneaks the last ring off to leafmon (to which daisuke tuts in disapproval) and places his chopsticks down for a break.

“these are all really good, motomiya-kun, but i  _ am _ starting to get full now,” ken tells him. a hiccup jolts his body and he covers his mouth in embarrassment, mumbling, “excuse me.”

“come on, you’re only halfway through the plate!” daisuke chastises him. “what will the papers say? ‘famous genius ichijouji ken finally bested by another boy’s bottomless stomach’?”

in truth, daisuke’s stomach is  _ not _ bottomless. his waistband is now pressing uncomfortably into it and he can feel it starting to strain at his shirt, so he discreetly untucks his shirt under the table while ken’s busy rolling his eyes at him. that doesn’t mean he’s ready to stop eating — no, far from it. he fully intends to make the most of this buffet, and that means he’s getting dessert whether he has room for it or not. but first, he has to finish his current plate, and get ken to finish his, too.

ken looks nervously down at the plate before him. “i suppose i can finish this one,” he says slowly, “but i’m done after this.”

“sure, sure,” daisuke drawls. “hey, try the sausage next.”

he grins again as ken obeys his command despite his reservations, bringing one of the smoked sausages carefully to his lips and taking a juicy bite out of it. his eyes flutter shut and he groans blissfully, all reluctance fleeing him.

“it’s delicious.”

“told you,” daisuke gloats, chewing his own food with renewed enthusiasm. they make their way through the rest of their twin plates this way, ken eventually consuming everything on it using daisuke’s encouragement to overcome his personal discomfort. when he finishes, he sets the chopsticks down again with finality.

“now i’m —  _ hic _ — done,” ken announces forcefully, blush once again deepening.

“but, ichijouji,” daisuke says as a sly grin slides across his face, “we haven’t had dessert.”

the color instantly begins to drain from ken’s face. the digimon both cheer, but ken remains grave.

“motomiya, i really can’t.”

daisuke shoots him a disappointed scowl, which ken shrinks under.

“more for me, then,” daisuke drawls. he grunts as he hauls himself to his feet, and ken watches with a wide-eyed gaze of concern.

“don’t look at me like that,” daisuke pouts, giving his belly a firm pat. “i’m no quitter.”

ken deflates even more as daisuke saunters off to pick up dessert. he grabs a plate for himself and one for the digimon, ignoring his own stomach’s skeptical groans as he piles them with sweets. when he returns to the table he’s able to get a better look at ken, who’s just as stuffed as him, his school jacket barely concealing the swell of his very full tummy. he keeps fiddling with the buttons of his uniform, uncomfortable with the now-tight fit.

“you can take off your jacket if it’s bothering you, you know,” daisuke suggests with a wink as he slides back into his seat. “i don’t mind.”

“i’m fine,” ken mumbles, then hiccups again and winces in pain. daisuke would feel bad for him if it weren’t so  _ cute. _

leafmon and chicomon, meanwhile, are quite happy with their new plate, and immediately begin devouring all the sugary sweets daisuke’s laid out for them. it’s much harder to tell when they’re full, considering their whole bodies are just round orbs, but he takes their enthusiasm as proof that they’ve still got room. he can’t exactly say the same for himself, but that doesn’t stop him from picking up his chopsticks and lifting a cube of jelly to his mouth.

ken is eyeballing his plate with a mixture of wariness and — is that  _ envy?  _ as daisuke gulps down the jelly, a sly smile crawls across his face. selecting a creampuff next, he takes a big showy bite out of it and gets the filling smeared all over his lips.

_ “mmm,” _ he moans luxuriously as he laps it off with his tongue. “you’re really missing out, ichijouji.”

ken fidgets in his seat, tugging once again at the buttons of his jacket. daisuke hears a groan coming from his side of the table that definitely did not come out of his throat. he grins, grabbing another jelly cube.

“i think…” he says as he slowly slurps it into his mouth, “you’re still hungry.”

“i  _ shouldn’t _ be,” ken grumbles, frustrated with his own body’s unseemly desires. he crosses his arms over his stomach to shut it up.

“we just expended a huge amount of energy evolving,” daisuke continues innocently, “don’t you think you deserve a little treat?”

ken’s gaze bores into daisuke’s chopsticks as they grab a small cake topped with strawberry chunks. daisuke lifts it tantalizingly slowly, making sure ken gets a good look at the creamy dessert as it slowly approaches his open mouth. before it can make it past his lips, ken interrupts with a stammer of: 

“motomiya-kun.”

daisuke lowers the cake, mouth slowly closing into a smug smile. ken stares down at his lap, and daisuke swears he can see a bead of sweat drip down his temple. his eyes squeeze shut.

“...may i try one?

daisuke’s smile stretches into an unrepentantly triumphant grin. ken is too embarrassed to even look at him.

“of course you can,” daisuke croons. “c’mere, look at me.”

ken slowly looks up, only to find daisuke’s chopsticks, and the sugary prize caught between them, waving right in front of his face, which instantly goes bright red.

“try it,” daisuke teases.

the sight of ken’s delicate lips wrapping around the sweet at the end of daisuke’s chopsticks, the sound of absolute  _ ecstasy _ he makes as the sugar touches his tongue — it’s enough to flip even daisuke’s overstuffed stomach upside-down. he drinks in the sight of him languidly chewing the cake, the sight of it rolling down his slender throat as he swallows, and thinks that, now, with this glorious display as his ultimate treat, he might finally be full.

until he realizes ken is still eyeing his plate. 

until he realizes ken wants him to _feed him_ _more_.

and then he knows that he is, in fact, far from finished.

at first he alternates between trying a dessert himself and offering ken one, but eventually he forgets all about himself and becomes fully absorbed in cramming as many sweets as he can into ken’s waiting mouth. ken grimaces between every gulp, his stomach surely filled to bursting by now, but the moment another dessert touches his tongue, his expression melts once again into pure bliss, a reward neither of them can resist. and so they keep going, keep feeding, keep eating, until the plate is cleared.

daisuke never thought he’d enjoy watching someone else eat more than he enjoys eating, but this day he’s learned something new about himself. about ken, too.

he has one hell of a sweet tooth.

after ken has bitten the last cream puff off daisuke’s chopsticks, he slips them into his own mouth to savor the leftover filling that escaped it while ken watches with blown-out pupils. he then drops the clean utensils onto his empty plate with a triumphant clatter. 

“now  _ that _ was a good meal.”

thoroughly satisfied now, daisuke stretches his arms in the air and belches loudly. he can feel ken’s eyes on him and cracks open his own to see that he’s not looking at his wide-open mouth but instead much lower, at the bloated curve of his belly visible beneath his rucked-up shirt. quickly lowering his arms to push it back down again, he gives ken a sheepish grin. “excuse me?”

ken looks both scandalized and, well, something else that daisuke can’t identify but turns ken’s face very, very red. he wrenches his gaze away from him and clears his throat, his voice coming out a little higher than usual when he asks leafmon, “are you all finished with your dessert?”

leafmon nods enthusiastically. “did you like yours?”

“i did,” ken tells him softly as he returns the digimon’s pacifier, eyes flitting sideways to catch daisuke’s approving gaze. “i liked it very much.”

a wide grin spreads across daisuke’s face. 

“we should come again sometime,” daisuke says eagerly as he gets to his feet, almost stumbling out of his chair in the process. he swears he’s eaten so much his center of gravity has changed.

“if this is going to keep happening… we may have to,” ken admits. “but let’s not eat  _ quite _ as much next time.”

daisuke would object, but he’s pretty sure ken is right. they  _ did _ go a little overboard. daisuke’s stomach is cramping painfully now from being stretched beyond its limits, and he can only imagine ken’s feels even worse, if he’s as unused to this as he keeps telling him. and yet, he’d still finished off every dessert daisuke had offered him, and he can’t decide if that was because he’d really wanted them or if he just wanted to make daisuke happy. whether or not it was his intention, he had.

ken pushes himself unsteadily to his feet and quickly scoops leafmon to his belly, as if he could stop daisuke from seeing how stuffed he is. even if he couldn’t see past the baby digimon, which he can, he’d be able to tell from ken’s pink-stained cheeks and the shallow breaths he takes because his lungs can’t fully expand around everything he ate. not that daisuke is doing any better, smiling in spite of his panting breath and the painful spasms of his strained muscles. he’d undo the button on his shorts to give himself some relief if he wasn’t afraid ken would have an aneurysm over it. but at least standing up helps.

“ready to go?” daisuke asks, and ken nods. he turns to grab chicomon off the table and almost drops him when he misjudges his weight.

“chicomon, what gives? you gained like ten pounds in one meal!”

“so did you!” chicomon retorts, sticking his tiny tongue out.

daisuke shrugs. “eh, that’s fair.”

ken giggles and hiccups again into his fist, then leads the way out of the restaurant that they would probably be back to again soon for seconds, thirds, fourths, and fifths.

**Author's Note:**

> im so embarrassed


End file.
